


the geography of human contact

by pvnkflamingo



Series: 30 days of writing - 2020 [2]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Teatrinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: ...the triangulation of a pair of eyes upon my face. the longitude and latitude of a hand on my body.
Relationships: Cassian Santiago/Neal Lefèvre
Series: 30 days of writing - 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996702
Kudos: 1





	the geography of human contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> dia 2: Teatrinhos, a fatídica noite. 
> 
> Vinte meses desde o nosso primeiro beijo! Eu te amo muito muito muito, meu momor, meu Arthie 💙💛 Logo vamos estar tão juntos quanto Neal e Cassian de novo :'") 
> 
> [Título e summary: trecho de Hedwig & The Angry Inch (2001), de John Cameron Mitchell]

A noite os envolvia, como se os protegesse daquela cidade que os engolia com seu brilho, seu barulho constante, a enorme quantidade de vidas que aconteciam simultaneamente e não eram mais ou menos significativas que a deles próprios. Neal sempre se sentiu mais seguro no meio de multidões que sozinho com outro alguém - as multidões não queriam saber de sua alma ou de seu coração, e não estavam interessadas em suas particularidades. 

Apesar de tudo, sentia-se extremamente seguro com Cassian. Sentado em seu colo, com seus rostos quase colados, a respiração dos dois soando mais alta que o som da televisão, era como se sempre tivesse sido daquela forma. Como se não tivessem vivido todo o ciclo de se envolverem e depois se afastarem, como se pertencessem um ao outro desde aquela primeira vez, há poucos meses que pareciam eternos, nunca separados. O maquiador sentia cada parte de seu corpo aquecendo-se com todas as sensações que Santiago provocava nele, e queria  _ mais _ . Sentia as mãos do diretor em sua pele exposta e deixava o ar sair de seus pulmões lentamente, os olhos entreabertos buscando decorar aquele momento e todos os seus detalhes. O rosto de Cassian, que já havia maquiado tantas vezes, em tantos tons de vermelho e azul, parecia mais suave naquela luz, e ainda mais bonito. Os olhos claros esperavam ansiosamente pelo próximo movimento de Lefèvre, como se Neal tivesse todo o controle da situação, ainda que estivesse tão vulnerável nos braços do diretor. 

Quando seus lábios se tocaram, tudo o que estava represado dentro de si mesmo foi liberado naquele beijo - todo o desejo, as semanas de provocações que os levaram até ali, e até mesmo os sentimentos mais ternos e delicados. Sabia que seria assim desde antes de entrar por aquela janela, mas não acreditava realmente na possibilidade até aquele momento. Os toques de Cassian, sua respiração entrecortada, eram as provas de que não se tratava de um sonho; a sensação de sonho, entretanto, não desaparecia, e Neal apenas se rendeu aos seus sentidos. Quando a pergunta silenciosa foi feita, quando suas costas tocaram os lençóis macios, ele sorriu confiante - o nascer do sol os encontraria ali, juntos.

…

Poderia culpar o barulho daquela parte da cidade, tão diferente do que estava acostumado, pelo seu despertar súbito; o verdadeiro motivo, porém, estava abraçado tão fortemente a ele que Neal sentia cada pequeno movimento, cada suspiro sobre a pele da sua nuca. O figurinista relaxou naquele abraço, permitindo-se mais alguns momentos de paz e tranquilidade naquela cidade caótica, antes que precisassem ir para o teatro. Sorriu ao pensar nos dois chegando juntos, atrasados - a expressão de Hedy ao ver que estava certa em suas teorias, e o sussurro da  _ understudy _ exigindo que ele lhe desse detalhes (mas “não todos”). Permitiu-se fantasiar com aquele novo cenário de realidade, em que os dois estivessem ligados não apenas pelo trabalho e por anos de estudo juntos, mas também por olhares e palavras mais carinhosas e escapadas para os camarins. Ainda que nada fosse certo e nem mesmo haviam conversado sobre nada daquilo além dos flertes e provocações - até onde sabia, podia ser apenas mais uma noite sem contexto, para ser deixada de lado - Lefèvre não podia evitar a esperança que parecia crescer dentro dele, alimentada pelo calor do corpo de Cassian tão junto ao seu. 

Logo adormecia novamente, imerso em calor e seus próprios sentimentos, mais apaixonado pelo homem que o abraçava do que estava pronto para admitir; sem nem mesmo imaginar que, em seu sonho, Cassian estava cantando para ele. 


End file.
